With open arms
by A.killers.heart
Summary: Kevin's coach kicks him off the team, popularity kicks him out and now no one welcomes him but what if the Eds welcome him. Will something happen during their times together.


_**Kevin was enjoying his day at school so far, checking out some attractive girls, cracking jokes with his team mates, he was living life the way a high schooler teenager would want too. Walking down the hall with his chin held high, Kevin's pride glowing and large that anyone can literally sense it just by walking pass by him. Some girls waved giggling and blushing while he just sent a wink and a smirk making them swoon. He was soon joined in by his bestfriend Nazz.**_

 _ **"So hey dude, the cheerleaders and the baseball team are going to have a bon fire tonight you're going to come right?" she smiled, white like pearl teeth perfectly straight shining making her smile ever more beautiful. He hung his arm loosely around her shoulders, having a thoughtful look on his face as the blonde rolled her eyes and nudged him on the side, making the red head chuckle.**_

 _ **"You know I'll go"**_

 _ **"Good or else I'll drag you"**_

 _ **Kevin laughed walking into his last class of the day, Biology, and it was the most boring class ever. He huffed and slammed his backpack on the desk as he dragged his seat out and sat stuffing his face on his arms already but slowly peeked out as Nazz sat next to him but then the Ed's came in loudly well only Eddy and Ed while the nerd of the group told them to lower their voices down making Kevin roll his eyes, as if those two will ever be quiet. Everyone was seated by the time the teacher came.**_

 _ **"Afternoon Class today I wil assign partners to read and answer questions on the packet and then as partners still, will you get the microscopes to observe different kinds of small living organisms"**_

 _ **'Greaaat' Kevin inwardly thought as he groaned out.**_

 _ **"Greetings Kevin"**_

 _ **The red head jumped at the sudden voice making his head snap at the beanie wearing nerd. He then observe the classroom seeing students get up and walk to their designated partners. Right then and now would be the perfect time to face palm seeing he was stuck with one of the ed's but will never admit that he was grateful for beind the smart one.**_

 _ **"Hey dork"**_

 _ **The ravenette scowled but then sat down already reading the packet and answering the questions rapidly making the red head rise his eyebrows in amazement.**_

 _ **"You know we're suppose to do this as partners"**_

 _ **"Yes I am well aware kevin, but unlike you who doesn't even have the packet out let alone a pencil, I want to finish this I will patiently wait for you so then we can get the microscope"**_

 _ **Kevin rolled his eyes but easily notice the glint in Eddwards eyes as the nerd mentioned the microscope, slowly as ever did he take out the work and started working on it, trying numerous times to sneak a peek on the answers from Edd but only to get scolded.**_

 _ **"Done" Kevin muttered, sighing out.**_

 _ **With speed, Edd quickly went to go get a microscope a big grin plastered on his face as he settled the device gently and eagerly looked. Kevin couldn't help but smirk.**_

 _ **"Cute"**_

 _ **"Excuse me?" Edd said, looking at Kevin with huge confused eyes.**_

 _ **Kevin paused for a minute only to realize what he said making him stutter.**_

 _ **"U-Uh I mean Nazz...isn't she cute?" Kevin lied out,**_

 _ **"Oh well yes she sure is Kevin" Edd responded simply quickly going back to observing.**_

 _ **Kevin hid his face but couldn't help the smile growing on his for nor the blush that was spreading through his freckled cheeks, but as soon as he heard the bell he rushed out shaking his head from any of those kinds of thoughts.**_

 _ **Running inside the lockers and changing for baseball practice as he greeted his friends/team mates seeing that he is the captain. Slamming the locker and walking out to the field to do his regular routine was when the coach called out to him. Kevin groaned and jogged to him.**_

 _ **"What's up coach"**_

 _ **"You're off the team, I happen to find a new more better and skilled player"**_

 _ **"W-what?"**_

 _ **"Have a nice day Kevin, It was good to have you in the team"**_


End file.
